What Can I Do For You?
by tmnt-lucy
Summary: Mikey x Reader. Just a fluffy fic about you and Mikey dancing together. I was inspired by the Steven Universe song "What Can I Do For You?"


Happy chatter and laughter filled the lair as you hung out with the turtles, Casey, and April. You had the music from your phone on shuffle, the melodies echoing in the large living area as you all danced to various songs. A slow, rhythmic melody from a guitar and drum began to fill the room as you lit up.

"I love this song!" You cheered as the vocals of a man and woman began singing.

 _"What can I do for you? What can I do that no one else can do?"_ The couple sang slowly to each other.

"Mikey, let's dance!" You said as you grabbed the freckled turtles hand, pulling him to a clear spot.

"I dunno (Name), it's kind of slow don't you think?" Mikey asked, "How do you even dance to this?"

"Just follow me." You smiled, keeping one of his hands in your own as you placed his other hand on your waist.

The warmth from the turtles hands made you feel as if your heart was going to beat out of your chest. You had always been drawn to the youngest Hamato brother. Maybe it was his cute boyish grin, or maybe it was how he could always make you laugh with his crazy antics, maybe it was his bright blue eyes that seemed to see more than he let on. Either way, you knew you were more than smitten with this boy. Being around him was like being in the sun of the most beautiful day you could remember. You loved that feeling and wanted it to last as long as it could.

You smiled at the faint pink color rising in his cheeks as you placed your free hand on his shoulder. Finding the rhythm, you slowly began swaying side, slowly moving your feet in time with the music.

 _"Human man, you are so much fun. I hadn't planned on finding you quiet this entertaining."_ The woman sang. _"I like your band and I like your song. I like the way human beings play! I like playing along."_

Mikey quickly picked up your movements, mimicking them as a smile spread across his face. He loved the way you smiled, the way you could make his heart race with just a simple look. Mikey would never forget the first time you made his heart skip a beat or how he felt nervous around you. The feeling was so new and foreign to him. At first he thought there might be something wrong with him, maybe he was coming down with something? After talking to Donnie though, he realized he wasn't sick, he had his first crush! And he enjoyed every minute of it. Every time he could make you smile or laugh, every time you talked to him a bout everything, and especially moments like this. Moments where he could touch you and know that yes you were real and not just something his over active imagination created.

As the guitar picked up its tempo, Mikey twirled you around, suddenly taking the lead as he guided you across the floor. His brothers smiled as they watched the two of you moving together. April and Casey exchanged glances as they smiled at the turtles.  
As Mikey lead you in what reminded you of a quick waltz, you couldn't help smiling at the blue eyed boys sudden confidence. Mikey pulled you close, just to gently push you away before he pulled you back to him, twirling you as he wrapped you into his arms. A wide grin spreading on his face as you giggled at his movements. Mikey unwrapped you from his arms returning you to your original position as he once again took the lead in his quick waltz. Then energy of the song seemed to rise and rise matching both of your heart rates as Mikey quickly dipped you backwards at the climax of the song.

The sudden screeching thud that signaled the unfortunate end of the song made Mikey look up. All eyes were on the two of you as Casey and Raph's cheers mixes with every ones applause. You and Mikey blushed fiercely as he quickly pulled you back up right, glancing away for a moment before looking back at you and smiling. The orange clad turtle bowed to his friends and siblings, making you laughed as he thanked them for their attendance to your show.

The next song had already started playing when Mikey offered his hand to you, "Want to keep dancing (Name)?"

"Sure!" You smiled, taking his hand once again.


End file.
